When I Look At You
by MollieBeth
Summary: Maddie is a cute, funny outspoken teenager who has suffered alot in her lifetime. When she discovers secrets from her past, they continue to haunt her. So she turns to a the mews and a trio of men ninjas.
1. Haunting Memories

"_Come here Madison." A dark husky face ordered as he tightly grabbed my arm and led me to a room. I didn't want to go with him; for I knew the horrible things he would do. _

"_Daddy I don't want to go with you!" I cried as he threw me on the floor and locked the door behind him. _

"_Ssshh we don't want mommy or Jake to hear us." He whispered as he searched threw a drawer. _

_I crawled my way to the door but was blocked off by colliding with his legs. _

"_I want to leave!" I yelled but was soon silenced as his hand crashed into my cheek. At first I didn't feel the pain but as I cried uncontrollably…it really began to hurt. _

"_You are not leaving until I'm done with you!" My father put a piece of cloth in my mouth, wrapped it and tied it around my head. _

_My cry for help was now silence. I had lost the battle again. _

_I felt him get on top of me crushing my weak body. He started to bite me furiously and ripped off my princess pajamas. _

_Then I felt the pain. It was sharp and brutal and it hurt worse than the pain I felt in my cheek.  
This monster was unstoppable and no one could tame him._

"Maddie wake up." My best friend Natalie said as she nudged my shoulder.

I quickly sat up and realized that I had another nightmare. My blue school uniform clinged to my body and sweat dipped off my forehead.

My eyes felt swollen and my mascara was now grafittied across my face.

"Madison who was the man that was the first to stab Caesar in the back?" Mrs. Monson asked me.

"_You talk back to me again and I will stab you."_

My father's voice rang loudly in my head.

My heart pounded and the voices around me became silent. He's never going to leave me alone.

"Stop!!!!!" I yelled as pounded my desk furiously pretending that it was my father.

"Maddie…" Natalie whispered as she rubbed my shoulder soothingly.

"_Mark what the hell are you doing to her?!" My older brother Jake exclaimed angrily as he pounded on the door. _

_He must've heard me cry earlier.._

_My father stood up off of me leaving me on the bare floor naked. I used this advantage to rip the cloth from my mouth._

"_Jake help me!"I begged tearfully. Jake kicked open the door and my father looked as If he wanted to beat me. He reached for something in his pant pocket that was on the floor and pulled out a small knife. _

_Jake ran to me and dodged the first attack from him. _

"_Jake you need to get out of here." I pleaded as he helped me up to the ground. _

_Dad wasn't in the room anymore. _

"_I'm never going you leave you, Maddie." As he pulled me in a hug. I grasped his shirt and cried. _

"_Where's mom?" I asked nervously. _

"_She should be in her room..." Jake begun but soon realized something. "Shit…"_

_He grabbed my hand and rushed us to our mom's room. _

_What I saw was enough to send me crashing to the ground, bawling. _

_Dad had stabbed and murdered our mom while she was sleeping.._

_I couldn't move... He is a monster and I hate him. _

_Jake also seemed teary eyed as he called the police. _

"Make the pain stop!" I yelled again. People surrounded me asking me all these questions but I couldn't hear them.

I stood and ran from the room and once I was in an empty hallway, I knelt beside a wall and cried.


	2. Brother or a Stranger?

I woke a few hours later my bed, and Natalie sitting next to me.

My head ached terribly.

"What happened?" I questioned as I cushioned my head.

"You had a nightmare." Natalie answered seriously."Do you want me to tell your aunt that you're awake? She's fixing you dinner."

Ever since my mother died four years ago, her sister wanted to take care of me. Being 16 doesn't help anything either. I always get flashbacks when I'm asleep of that same night that completely changed my life. I've been through counseling and therapy but the memory won't stop haunting me.

The government thought the best idea was to separate Jake and I so we could have a "fresh" new start. Four years without my big brother hurts me and he was the only person I could turn to. Jake protected me from my father and without him; I have no protection. I can't help but to think if he has forgotten me and really moved on. I miss him more than anything.

My dad was arrested one year after the murder of my mom and he was sentenced to the death penalty which is going to occur in a few months. I haven't had any contact from him and I want to keep it that way.

"Sure." I managed to smile. Natalie smiled at me as she left the room.

I got off of my bed and scanned myself in the mirror.

I was in a big soccer shirt that used to be Jakes and I also wore blue shorts. I was also teased for being short...ugh I hate being 5'2. I had a tan complexion but it seemed paler than ever. My long brown hair cascaded down my face in curls and my big blue eyes was hidden beneath my messed up mascara.

I looked like a wreck.

"Honey are you doing better?" My aunt Kate asked in a motherly tone. I turned around and hugged her.

"A little bit but I'm trying." I replied.

We stood like that for what seemed like hours.

"Kate... I have a question…" I said as we let go and I made myself comfortable on my bed.

"Yes mam." She said suspiciously.

"I want to see Jake again." I finally blurted out.

"That's not a question…"  
"I haven't seen him in four years!!!" I reminded her.

"I knew it would come to this." Kate sighed as she sat next to me. "He lives nearby."

My eyes widened.

"Well let's go see him!"

"Madison you can't just show up on his doorstep and hope that he remembers you."

"He will! I know he will!" I exclaimed.

"Your mother wouldn't want me to keep you from seeing him." Kate said as she grabbed a notebook from my desk and scribbled something on it. "He plays on his schools soccer team and they have a game tomorrow; you could see him then."

"Thanks Kate." I whispered as she handed me the paper with an address on it.

I finally get to see him.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Natalie asked fearfully as we sat in the stands along with a lot of fans.

We had to be failures arriving at halftime hoping there would be a few seats left.

"Defiantly." I said excitedly as two soccer teams marched to their sides of the field.

I searched both teams for the familiar face… but I couldn't find him.

"He's not here." I frowned.

A coach scanned over his clipboard.

"Jake hurry up!" He ordered.

I nearly fell out of my seat as I saw him.

He wore a blue soccer uniform and cleats with the number "6" written on the back of his jersey. His shaggy brown hair flopped in the wind as he ran and I could see his big hazel eyes from miles away.

"There he is." I pointed to my brother as he ran to his spot on the field.

"He's a cutie." Natalie giggled.

I rolled my eyes.

Jake started the 3rd quarter by doing a difficult flip throw in. His attractive teammate head butted the ball and kicked it quickly to the opposing teams goal, dodging the rival players. He kicked the ball in the air to Jake. Jake kicked the ball as it was mid air to the goal. The goalie was scared at how fast the ball was aiming for the goal and barely attempted to block it; well of course he missed.

Natalie and I along with a bunch of other girls our age cheered as Jake's team continued to dominate the game. His hot friend scored the winning goal by head butting!

Basically everyone in the stands rushed onto the field to congratulate Jake's team. Natalie and I of course took our time walking over to him.

As we were getting closer to him, I began to feel really nervous.

"He's gonna remember you; I know it." Natalie assured. The girl talking to Jake and his friend was basically all over them. Poor Jake looked like he was annoyed.

The pretty blonde talking to them rushed off happily when they gave her a hug.

I felt Jake and Mr. Hottie scan Natalie and I.

"Jake I haven't seen you in forever!" I smiled as I hugged him. Surprisingly he gave me a weird look.

"Are you a fan?" He asked.

My heart sunk.

"She's your sister!" Natalie reminded him. "Don't you remember her?!"

"If she isn't, then can I have her?" His friend smirked seductively. He looked seriously ripped and his hair was a little bit darker than Jake's but he had deep brown eyes.

Jake slapped him on the head.

"Shut up Landon." He ordered. Landon looked taken back from his tone.

"Is this a joke?" Jake questioned me. "My sister and I were separated four years ago."

Why doesn't he remember me?!

"We were separated because of what happened that day. Look." I brushed some of my hair away to reveal a scar on my cheek. "I was sent to our aunts and someone else took you."

Jake looked shock by seeing my scar it was if he was trying to remember.

"I don't want to talk about this." He muttered as he walked away.

Landon gave me a sympathetic look as he followed my so called brother.

"Jake it's me, Maddie!" I pleaded almost tearfully. "Why don't you remember me?"

Jake looked back at me and kept on walking.

"What an ass." Natalie muttered underneath her breath. "Come on lets go home."

She literally had to ag me away because I couldn't move my legs.


	3. Deal Or No Deal?

"_I'm standing on the bridge  
I'm waiting on the dark  
I thought that you'd be here  
by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
no foot steps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's  
no sound_

Isn't anyone trying to find me  
Won't somebody come take me home"

I strummed my guitar softly and sung one of my favorite songs that I've written. Singing has been a big part of my family's life and it provides a new way of communication.

When I was still with my brother, he would sing to me when I was upset. He taught me how to play a guitar and even saved up some money to purchase me one. It was our way of connecting. Since we were separated, I sing to myself now because Jake isn't with me. And every time I play my guitar or sing I hope that he is doing the same.

I gently sat my guitar down on my window seat and flipped through the pages in my song book.

But my thoughts were interrupted as my phone vibrated loudly.

Natalie texted me.

_ Mad so I was doing some school research and we're having a talent show this weekend!!!_

_Um…K what's your point?_

_I was thinking I can get Jake to come and watch you and maybe that will make him remember!!!_

I would have never thought of that…

Go Natalie!!

_You are a freaking genius!!!_

_Yeah I know right? I stalked him and Landon after we left so I'm gonna visit him and we're going to have a little talk. _

_Of course you would say that_

_Well I g2g, I want to see them before dark. And you can pay me back by writing your best song ever!_

I smiled.

If I'm going to be singing at this "talent show" I don't want to do it for nothing.

Plus I can't write a stupid girly love story song.

That's just not how I roll.

I tried to think of a topic to sing about but all I got was nothing...

This is gonna take a while...

Natalie's POV

"Try not to stare at my ass when I walk in." I advised as I invited myself in Jake's home.

To my dismay, Jake's friend Landon, basically undressed me with his eyes the whole time.

"You're Emily???" Jake asked confidently as if he knew my name.

Ha FAIL.

"It's Natalie." I fake smiled as I sat on a nearby couch. Jake and Landon stood in front of me.

I studied the family pictures around me and none included Maddie.

Wow; they must really not what them to be together.

"Are you gonna sell some Girl Scout cookies?" Jake has his wallet prepared in his hand. Landon being the stupid man that he is, laughed like it was a joke.

"No you dumb ass. I came to talk to you about Maddie." I spoke as I crossed my arms.

Jake frowned.

"Wow she's a feisty one." Landon chuckled.

"Listen, I haven't seen her in four years. How the hell did she end up in Japan?!" Jake questioned me angrily.

"Her aunt got a job as a famous florist and Japan was her starting point; so they moved." I answered being the smart person I am.

"Wait…Jake do you remember her showing you the scar on her cheek?" Landon finally said. "It could be from the night..."

"Yes Landon I'm quite aware of that." Jake interrupted. "I just don't think it's her."

"What else does she have to do to prove that she's your sister?!" I demanded furiously. "Do you want her dam birth certificate?!"

"No..." Jake muttered.

"Well our school is having a talent show and Maddie is joining it." I informed. "You all should come."

"I'm up for it." Landon said as he gave Jake a pleading look. "If she's anything like Beyonce, and she's single then what is there to lose?"

I rolled my eyes.

But Jake on the other hand was silent. As if he was thinking the situation through.

"If you go and you still think that she isn't your sister then fine. We won't bother you assholes again." I added as I stuck out my hand.

Jake eyed it like it was freaking satan.

"I'll go." He finally said as he shook my hand.


	4. Preformance

Madison's POV

"Oscar said that he would play the piano during your song." Natalie told me as she finished curling my hair into a messy bun.

Honestly I am so nervous.

Jake is coming so I defiantly have to do my best.

"Is he really coming?" I slipped on my black short sleeved dress that ended just above my knees.

"If I talked to him, than he is." Natalie smiled as she grabbed my guitar.

Here goes nothing.

The auditorium was packed!!!!

I continuously peaked through the curtains to search for Natalie who said she was going to sit with Jake and Landon.

Mary Wasson just did her dance solo to "Halo" by Beyonce and she was amazing.

She danced gracefully off the stage as our principle walked on stage to announce the next act.

"Mary you did awesome!" I smiled as she almost ran past me.

Mary was a beautiful blonde head girl who is really shy around men for some reason.

But they still love her.

"Thanks Maddie." She smiled. "Newman said you're next."

I felt myself getting really pale.

"Don't worry; from what I heard you're a kick ass singer." Mary reassured.

"Our last act of the night is Madison Santiago singing one of her original songs." Principle Newman announced as I heard Natalie scream at the top of her lungs.

Oh god.

I slowly grabbed my guitar and walked on the stage being careful that I didn't fall on my face.

Because that would be embarrassing.

I winked at Nathan who sat proud next to his grand piano.

I sat on the chair that was placed for me and cushioned my guitar on my lap.

I searched the crowd for Natalie and my brother, but all I could see was the bright light.

Then my nerves started to kick in.

_It's ok Maddie you can do this._

I gave Nathan a signal and he began his piano solo.

"_Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
Distant faces with no place left to go  
Without you within me I can't find no rest  
Where I'm going is anybody's guess"_

I positioned my fingers properly and began to strum my guitar  
_  
"I tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete"_

_Without Jake I will be incomplete. He was my only friend and he taught me so many things. __  
__  
"Voices tell me I should carry on  
But I am swimming in an ocean all alone  
Baby, my baby  
It's written on your face  
You still wonder if we made a big mistake"_

My eyes wandered the audience but they finally met a familiar face.

Jake's.

Jake studied me thoroughly and he looked emotional.__

"_I tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete"_

"I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go  
I don't wanna make you face this world alone  
I wanna let you go (alone)"

After I saw him, I felt tears pour down my face.

I couldn't stop them.__

"I tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete"  


Nathan finished the song with another piano solo.

_  
"Incomplete"_

The audience was left breathless as I finished singing but all of them gave me a standing ovation and cheered for me.

My tears continued to fall and I wiped them away continuously as I rushed off the stage.

People congratulated me backstage and Mary gave me thumbs up.

I made sure I thanked them all before I raced into the hallway. I made myself comfortable on the floor and pulled out my guitar and began to play a few chords.

"You weren't as bad as I thought you'd be." A voice interrupted and I stopped playing.

My eyes met with Jakes.

"Well when we were little you always thought I was amazing." I reminded him.

Jake slid down the wall next to me.

"Maddie after we were separated, I never thought that I would see you again. And after I saw you at my soccer game I didn't know what to think."

Ouch.

"But after I heard you sing today, I knew that you were my sister." 

"Jake I'm always going to be your sister and nothing can separate us." I smiled at him.

Jake stared at me as if he was trying to decide something.

But when he pulled me into his arms, I knew.

He really is my brother.


	5. Kish, The Mews and The Hot Ninjas

I decided to take a night walk down town because I have nothing better to do.

It was surprisingly silent.

Usually the bar from up the street is blasting with drunken people singing karaoke but now it's well…

Dead.

Being the dumb ass I am, decide to wear white shorts and Mayday Parade shirt when I knew that freaking Japan gets cold at night time.

My cruel thoughts about myself were interrupted as I heard footsteps behind me.

I stopped walking and decided to confront my stalker.

But he disappeared.

I shuddered and continued walking until I heard the footsteps behind me again.

"What the hell is your problem?!" I turned around.

An alien looking creature appeared wearing brown and black rags at his clothing and he had a long green tail. And to top it all he has elf ears.

"You're cuter than I imagined." He smirked seductively.

"I'm not allowed to talk to strangers." I told him confidently.

The alien dude chuckled and stepped closer to me.

I of course took one back.

"The name is Kish." He shook out his hand hoping I would shake it but i in return looked at it in disgust. "Or not."

"How about you go back to Mars or whatever abnormal planet you're from." I suggested as I turned to walk away.

In a second I was pinned against a wall and Kish held my wrists above my head.

"How about you be a good little girl and come with me." Kish said to me gripping my wrists tighter.

"What do you want from me?" I flinched struggling to be released from his grasp.

"You have a little something that I want." Kish answered.

"Anything that has to do with my virginity is off limits."

"Well that gives me an idea…" He pressed his body hard against mine.

"Kish leave her alone!!!" A voice demanded.

I sighed in relief.

Five girls stood in front of us. They were all my age and similar to the Mew Mews I've heard about on tv.

The leader wore a pink dress and had the features of a cat, Another one wore blue and had features of a bird, One wore a green dress and had features of a porpoise, one wore a purple top and a skirt and had features of a wolf and the last one had a yellow dress and had features of a monkey.

"I missed my little mew gang." Kish chuckled as he threw me to the ground.

He flew next to the pink girl who looked scared for her life.

"Especially you Zoey." Kish tilted Zoey's head up to meet his eyes.

Zoey being the kick ass girl she is slapped his hand away.

"She's not the only one." Two men voices said simultaneously.

Two attractive looking ninjas appeared out of freaking air.

One wore a red ninja uniform with red boots and a mask that only revealed his eyes.

The other man had an outfit similar to his but it was blue.

"What the hell is going on?" I finally asked attempting to get up. Kish was by me in seconds and tied me with one of his wrap things that flew off of him.

The mews and the ninja guys stepped closer as if they were going to save me.

They better.

"Step any closer and you'll never see her again." Kish demanded.

My eyes widened and I struggled to be free of his grasp. And when I did, the thing that was tied around me pierced my skin.

"Hurt her and I'll kill you." The red ninja dared furiously.

Kish chuckled.

"Madison is a cutie." Kish kissed my cheek and I shivered.

The ninjas ran to attack but Zoey stopped them.

"Don't." Zoey whispered to them.

"I will." I said as I bit down hard on the thing that was wrapped around me. It immediately threw me to the ground.

"Damn it!" Kish yelled painfully and stared at me with anger.

"That's my girl." The blue ninja smiled.

His girl?

My arms were covered in bruise and cut marks from Kish's stupid wrap thing.

But now he has to be the one who suffers.

Kish pulled out this neato septor.

"Now you little girl are going to pay." Kish said as he made a huge monster like rat appear in front of me.

"Oh. My. God!" I muttered as I scooted myself away from the animal.

"Red knight take her to safety and don't leave her alone until we destroyed the kirenma!" Zoey ordered.

And in seconds I was in the Red ninja's arms and he flew over buildings to a safer destination.

We arrived by a cherry blossom tree.

The guy went to sat me down but I didn't move from his grasp.

"Please don't let me go." I pleaded as I stared deep into his beautiful brown eyes.

He sighed and pulled me back into his chest.

I felt his muscles tighten underneath his uniform.

"You're heavier than you look." He smirked at me.

HE DID NOT!

"Don't ruin the moment." I told him.

He finally sat down on the grass, still holding me in his arms.

"Why couldn't I escape by myself?" I asked him curiously.

"Because I'm here to protect you." He muttered.

For some reason his voice sounded very familiar.

"Why me?"

He sighed.

"Must you ask questions?" He questioned me.

"Must you be an ass?!" I laughed.

He smiled at me.

"You have this power and bravery inside of you." He informed me. "The blue knight and myself have vowed to never let you get hurt again."

"Again?" I asked silently to him.

Does he know about my past?

The red knight didn't answer me.

"Who are you?"

"Madison that is for me to know and you to discover." He answered as he stood up, still carrying me.

"You're no fun." I frowned.

He chuckled at my comment and brushed a strand of hair away from my face.

His touch was enough to make me faint.

The Red Knights face leaned in towards mine.

I closed my eyes thinking he was going to kiss me.

As our lips almost touched…

"What the hell?" The Red Knight pulled away from me and stood up dropping me on the ground.

"Ouch!" I complained as I rubbed my now aching butt.

"Landon I thought I told you not to hit on her!!!" The Blue knight reminded but then realized what he just said.

Wait… Landon is the Red Knight?!!!

That must mean Jake is...

-"I'm just good to hit on right?!" I yelled at Landon. `````

Landon stared at the ground.

"Maddie this would never happen if…" Jake walked towards me.

"So this is why you stayed away from me for all these years! You had to protect the freaking planet while I stood by my door and waited for you to knock for four years!!!!" No tears came out of my eyes… it was as if it's all hatred.

Both of the ninjas looked ashamed.

"Maddie just let us explain." Jake insisted finally.

I took a few steps back away from him.

"Never talk to me again!!!!!!" I cried as I ran away from the people I don't know anymore.

I ran because I was hurt. I ran because no one cared about me.

And I ran because I now realize that I have always been alone.

Rain began to pour from the sky and i had to be stupid enough to continue running.

My feet slipped on the sidewalk and I fell to my knees.

I felt numb.

I could even stand up.

So I just sat there and cried.


	6. No Strings Attached

"Maddie you never told me what happened last night." Kate said as she sat next to me on my bed.

"It doesn't matter anyways." I whispered.

Kate combed out my hair with her fingers.

"Jake and Landon have been calling all morning; they're worried about you." She told me.

"Good let them call all day and I won't answer." I said angrily.

"Did they say something to you?" Kate asked me curiously.

I hid myself beneath my sheets.

"Can I just be alone?" I muttered to her.

"Of course honey." Kate answered as she turned to leave. "If you anything, let me know."

As she walked out of the room, my phone vibrated.

Natalie texted me.

**What are you doing tonight boo?**

_Having no life…wbu?_

**Landon's friend Nate is having this party and he invited the two prettiest girls at Northern High**

Uh oh… I know where she is going with this…

**Come on Maddie is going to be a lot of hot guys and it will get your mind off of Landon and Jake.**

I shuddered when I saw their names.

But I'm going to have fun, and dance like crazy.

_Ok ill go___

**Yay! I'll pick you up in an hour.**

I searched my closet for something erotic and found an old dress Natalie gave me one year that I have never worn.

I stepped in it and pulled the tight sleeves over my shoulder. It was a typical red dress with a very skankish taste to it. In the back the sleeves swooped over my back revealing a lot of skin and stopping right above my butt. In the front it did the same thing, revealing a lot of cleavage and my belly button. The whole dress was extremely tight against my body as it was spandex.

I straightened my long brown hair and replaced a new layer of makeup.

Then I zipped up my knee high boots.

I got to admit… I look pretty hot.

"Madison I don't know how your aunt let you step a foot out of your house wearing THAT let alone your room!!!!" Natalie spat disgustedly as she knocked on Nate's door.

"I'm gonna have fun tonight with no strings attached." I told her as I flipped my hair.

Natalie decided to be "normal" and wear skinny jeans and a tank.

WOW.

When Nate opened the door, his eyes immediately scanned me.

"Just the girls I want see." He smiled as he led us in the living room. He had a huge dance floor set up and a DJ was playing some rap song. People were everywhere; couples were sucking face on whatever object they could get their asses on and some were basically having sex on the dance floor.

But two people caught my eye.

Jake and Landon.

They were a bunch of asses looking all attractive talking to a bunch of sluts.

Natalie walked off to talk to one of her guy friends and I was left by myself.

I strutted towards Nate and his little posse.

"Dam look at her." One of his hot friends said. I stood next to Nate.

I smiled.

"Nate dance with me." I said sexily as I grabbed his hand.

"Get you some dude!" A random drunk guy exclaimed over the crowd.

"That's not all he'll be getting." I yelled back at the dude who started to play with his pants.

I led Nate in the middle of the dance floor and started to dance in front of him.

I was teasing him.

He grabbed my butt and pulled me into him.

I examined the crowd of people and saw Jake and Landon staring disgustingly at me.

I started to grind hard against Nate who kept on rubbing my bare thighs.

We were almost having sex on the dance floor.

"Mhmm Madison you're making me horny." He whispered in my ear.

I turned around to face him.

"Well let's go somewhere where I can take off all these clothes because it's getting a little hot in here." I whispered seductively in his ear. In seconds Nate grabbed my hand and led me upstairs.

Landon's POV

Madison out of all the sluttiest girls at this party had to come in looking hotter than all of them.

Seeing her grind against Nate made me feel really jealous.

I should be the one dancing with her.

But after the other night, she won't talk to me or Jake.

God.

Why did I have to be so damn stupid?!

Then I saw Nate lead her upstairs.

"Dude, Jake should we go after them?! I asked Jake who was talking to a hot blonde.

"Go get me another beer." He instructed me as he motioned his hand to the bar.

Great he's drunk.

I guess I'll have to take care of this myself.


End file.
